fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hige Ford
Hige Ford ''ハイジ フォード'' is quite a calm boy and hardly anything bothers him, instead of having a loud or deep voice his, is very calm and quiet. He never really talked when he was little, instead he expressed his feelings through writing and drawing, Hige has always cared greatly for nature and animals. Hige spent most of his time learning nature magic, and he also learned mirror magic. Appearance Hige has quite a feminine look, and has soft blue eyes, and ginger hair and he is very slim toned and very skinny. He wears a jacket with a bandanna round his neck, and jeans. He also has a magic bracelet around his wrist which senses harmful or bad magic. Most people find Hige attractive or cute for some reason. Hige is also never seen in dark colors, he doesn't like dark colors and therefore avoids wearing them at all costs. Hige also often has his hood up, but isn't sure why, its just a habit he has. Personality Hige is a very calm and quiet person; he doesn't really have a mean bone in his body, and cares greatly for his close friends, and nature. He also has a very soft voice, and never yells or shouts, so Hige comes across as a sweet boy. Hige is also highly talented with medicines and herbs, meaning he is very smart. He also knows about a lot of magic’s, due to the fact he reads up on magic, to find more about them. He also is a very well mannered young male. He also loves to draw, and his friends often compliment his drawings. Hige has always been a very kind and gentle young male, and he will help anyone who needs it, no matter what, even if it means he will get hurt badly. History Hige wasn't very close to his parents, he liked to be alone in the fields near where they lived, he loved the fresh air and the nature, he would always draw sitting down on the ground, he also loves to draw nature. His parents locked him in his room, to stop him from going out, so he climbed out of the window and ran away from home, since he hated being at home, and wanted to explore, he knew how to take care of himself due to the fact he normally did, since his parents nearly always left him on his own. Magic and Abilities Magic Abilities Mirror Magic '''Mirror Magic- '''This magic is the ability to copy magic, and not only that reflect it too, and it has some offensive spells as well. This is a very rare type of magic, and cant be learnt easily, without help, due to the fact Hige read so many books on it, was the only reason he could learn it, to the standard he knows it. Spells '''Mirror shards- '''Hige makes a shard like a broken glass piece in his hand, and then he can control it with his mind, meaning he can make more than one, and use more than one at a time, these can be used to form objects, buildings or even shields, They also can do a lot of damage if someone touches them, when Hige isnt controlling their energy flow. Making these good to trap enemies in or to block attacks from enemies. '''Mirror Dust- '''A powered form of mirror shards, and the dust is so fine, if you breathe it in, it attacks your main organs due to it, being very tiny pieces of glass shards, and it is also extremely dangerous in large amounts, meaning it would most likely badly hurt the person who breathed it in, and even Hige can be effected so he has to be very careful, and this spell is more a last resort or a risky move. Nature Magic '''Nature Magic- '''This magic is based around nature, meaning Hige can use various plants, and anything to do with nature, to his own accord. This is quite a common magic, but he knows the very advanced part of the nature magic, which is extremely hard to learn, but not has hard to learn as Mirror Magic. Spells '''Thorns of the fallen- '''Hige creates thorns from his hand, they come out of his skin and they are as sharp as needles, these aren't as painful or as strong as Cactus needles but they can still be used and deal quite a lot of damage, this spell is more a range attack than Cactus needles is. '''Vine whip- '''A large vine comes up out of the ground, and Hige can use this to fight or to disarm his enemy, with a quick movement, this vine is also faster than a normal whip, meaning it hurts a lot more also. Hige can use this also to hold his enemy in place, meaning he can form more than one at a time. '''Cactus needles- '''Hige makes quite large needles, which are bigger than someones hand, so they are larger than the Thorns of the Fallen, but they are much quicker and deal more damage, he can only create one at a time, but can store them up for a range attack, but has to make each individually, making him Vulnerable to attacks while he does, and they cant be made as quick as the Thorns of the fallen. '''Tree Giant- '''Hige makes a large giant from the ground form, which he can control completely, with his brain, and the creature is extremely strong, and can control its own spells too, making it quite deadly. It obeys Hige reading his mind waves. '''Mud Giant- '''Hige forms a giant out of Mud, which has its own mud like spells, making it more of a ranged creature unlike the tree giant, which is more front line, at a stretch Hige can summon both but they drain a lot of his energy. '''Water slash- '''A large wave of water hits the enemy, knocking them back quite a bit of distance from the brutal force of it. This can be followed up by other spells making it quite a good spell to use, to get the enemy away from him. '''Rock dash- '''Hige forms bits of rock, and then throws them at his enemy, he can make more than one so this is quite a good range attack as well, these can be formed from any type of rock. '''Sand Wave- '''A large wave of sand forms around the enemy, blinding them for a short period of time, and this is also a good spell to use, to get away. Meaning Hige could use this and then run away if he wanted to. Relationships Jess Clemonts- Their relationship is a very good strong one, they have never fallen out, most likely because neither of them are mean, or ever unkind, but sometimes Jess will push him away when she is in a mood, but Hige manages to cheer her up, they are very close friends, and some people would say Jess is Hige's world, because no matter what he always protects Jess, and his protective side comes out, slightly when he is around Jess, even though he is a really shy and quite person, when Jess gets hurt, he always puts himself in harms way for her. Trivia